Shuichi-niisan Has A Girlfriend!
by roxan1930
Summary: Suuichi makes a suprising discovery about his older steph-brother


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shuichi-niisan Has A Girlfriend?!**

Suuichi's POV

I hummed happily as I walked through town.

I had gotten an A+ for math so my dad had given me some money as a reward.

Just now I had used it to buy a new soccer-ball as my old one got a hole in it and popped.

Maybe Shuichi-niisan would want to play with me in our backyard!

After all, he was great at soccer and was always willing to spend time with me.

Even if it was autumn, as long as there wasn't any snow he wouldn't mind.

I couldn't have asked for a better steph-brother and sure, my new mom was also pretty nice and I liked her a lot too but whatever.

I decided to walk through the park as that was faster home, hoping Shuichi would be home when I got there.

Suddenly I spotted a familiar color of red in the corner of my eye.

Turning around I sure enough spotted Shuichi-niisan but my jaw dropped at what I saw.

My brother was sitting on one of the benches at the park which was pretty normal as he always loved coming to the park.

What was shocking me was that he was making out with a girl!

She was cuddled into his side with his arm around her shoulders and with his free hand he held one of her hands and she under her free hand to hold the arm around her in place.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was seeing.

Sure, I knew my steph-brother was a real looker from all the looks girls, woman and gay guys always send him and he was really nice and smart to go along but never ever have I seen him really pay any attention to any of them and according to mom he also never did even before I met him.

And now he was sitting there in the park with his lips glued to those of some girl I've never seen before.

I couldn't stop myself as I on impulse yelled "Shuichi-niisan!" as loud as I could to make sure he heard me.

I think I scared both of them as they quickly pulled apart and yelped as they fell backwards off the bench.

I probably would have laughed at it if I wasn't still trying to recover from my shock.

I run up to them as my brother pulled himself up and then helped the girl to do the same, asking her if she was alright to which she smiled and nodded.

They seemed a bit lost in their moment so I cleared my throat to remind them why they had fallen over in the first place.

It worked as their heads snapped over to me and Shuichi-niisan yelled a startled "Suuichi-kun!" while his face turned as red as his hair.

"Uhm… Hey, nii-san." I awkwardly greeted him and the girl with a small wave.

Maybe I should've put some more thought in it before I called out to them as I had no clue what to say.

Luckily Shuichi-niisan seemed to notice and spoke up himself.

"Suuichi-kun, not that I don't like seeing you or something like that but where did you come from?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got an A+ for math so dad gave me some money which I just used to buy this new soccer-ball and I wanted to ask you to play with it with me so when I saw some of your hair I turned around to ask you but then…" a explained, holding up my ball to prove it before looking over to the girl who giggled awkwardly.

"Right… Then I would now like you to meet my girlfriend, Botan." Shuichi-niisan said as he wrapped his arms around the girl from behind and pulled her back into his chest, plopping his chin on top of her head while she placed her hands on his arms and smiled up with him, her mouth reminding me of a cat for a moment.

I did however have to fight to keep my jaw from dropping again.

I should've figured that she was his girlfriend but to hear him himself say it was really something.

Botan smiled a bigger smile at me and extended her hand.

"So you are the Suuichi-kun I've heard your brother here talk about! It's very nice to finally meet you!" she chirped.

"N-nice you meet you too." I said as a shook her hand with a small blush I couldn't help from spreading on my face.

After all, she was really pretty with long bright blue hair that she had pulled into a ponytail on top of her head, purple eyes that seemed to sparkle and a smooth creamy skin and she also seemed to be really nice.

Even if Shuichi-niisan never looked at any girls, when he _did_ he knew how to pick one.

Suddenly a thought shot into my head.

"Hey, niisan? Why didn't you ever tell me or mom or dad about Botan?" I asked curiously.

"Have you ever met them? You know how they would most likely act if I did." he deadpanned.

I sweat-dropped but it was true however.

They would probably act really embarrassing and if I had a girlfriend I probably also wouldn't tell mom or dad.

"Are your parents that bad?" Botan asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure thing! They always start telling crazy, weird and embarrassing things without realizing what they're really doing like that time when –" I started ranting before Shuichi-niisan cut me off.

"Suuichi-kun! Now you are doing just that yourself!" niisan yelled as he let go of Botan and slapped a hand over my mouth.

Botan apparently found it funny as she laughed at us.

"Botan, we are being serious here so please don't laugh about it." Shuichi-niisan growled but that only caused her to laugh even harder.

"Listen, if you would have parents like we do you- GAH! Suuichi-kun! That's disgusting!" niisan yelped and quickly pulled his now drool covered hand back.

Yep. I licked his hand to get him to let go and while it may be gross, it always worked.

Botan was now bending over, hugging her stomach as tears of laughter rolled down her face.

"Alright, now back to being serious." I said after a while because I knew that if I annoyed my steph-brother too much he would get me once we get home and even if he was always nice, he gave some real hellish noogies.

Luckily Botan calmed down and stood up straight again.

Niisan nodded in approval before speaking up again.

"Listen Suuichi-kun, I'm sorry that I never told you about Botan here but-" he started but I cut him off.

"But you were just worried I might let something slip to mom or dad or may even tease you but now that I know you would like it if I still kept my mouth shut to our parents." a finished.

"Exactly." niisan nodded his head, sounding relieved that I was willing to go along with it.

"Well, glad that you two have sorted any form of trouble out!" Botan cheered happily.

"That's us! Nothing can bring us down as long as we work together!" I joked, giving her a high-five as she giggled while niisan just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"Now, I must be on my way. It was really nice to meet you, Suuichi-kun. And I'll see you tomorrow at Genkai's place, right Shuichi?" Botan said as she patted my shoulder before turning to Shuichi-niisan who nodded.

They both leaned forwards a bit before stopping, blushing and awkwardly looking over at me.

"Don't worry. I'll just turn around." I grinned at them as I did what I said and turned my back to them.

I heard a soft smacking sound that was obviously a kiss but I just kept my mouth shut.

"Bye!" Botan yelled as she run away with an arms waving in the air.

"Bye, Botan!" I yelled and waved back.

Turning around I smirked as I saw Shuichi-niisan had a small blush on his face again, probably because he knew that I still heard them kiss and he was still a bit embarrassed about it all.

It however quickly went away.

"So… I believe you wanted me to play soccer with you, right?" he asked and a beamed up at him.

"Let's go!" a cheered and started running home but after a few steps I already stopped as it didn't look like he was also gonna run home.

A stopped and waited for him to catch up and from then just walked beside him at a normal pace.

"Niisan?" I asked after a while.

He hummed to let me know he heard me.

"Botan is really pretty." I commended as it was just the truth but I could still feel my face warm up a bit.

My brother seemed to notice and smirked down at me.

"I know." he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and from then on we decided to just drop the subject and talk about silly and random things like we usually do when it's just the two of us as we walked home.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
